The Traction Engine Register
The Traction Engine Register is a book published by the Southern Counties Historic Vehicles Preservation Trust to list all the steam engines that exist today in preservation in the British Isles. The list includes steam fire engines, Portable engines and Fairground center engines and new replicas and new build engines, but not miniatures. The list contains about 3000 entries by the 2008 edition and the compilers would like info on any omissions. (details to tractionengineregister@btinternet.com ) The register has been (and still is being) compiled by the efforts of volunteers and access to collections of historic documents held by various trusts, collectors, museums, county councils archives and The University of Readings - Museum of English Rural Life archive project to research companies histories and catalogue old sales info and company documents associated with agriculture in Britain. The 12th Edition 2016 Is the current addition (2016) and is used to verify recent additions to the Wiki lists and fill in missing details from entries from other sources till it is replaced by the 13th edition. The register has changed way it refers to engines that have changed type (Conversions) post working life and removed a number of engines which cannot be verified as existing or had been miss identified in the past. The First and Last surviving engines details in each list if from the register will be so referenced (by links to here). (This is believed to be fairuse under the Wikia Inc. Copyright rules and the Registers Copyright/usage notes.) The Registers copyright of all such data is Acknowledged. The 11th Edition 2012 This edition (2012) was used to verify some additions to the Wiki lists and fill in missing details from entries from other sources till it was replaced by the 12th edition. The 10th Edition 2008 This edition (2009) was used initially to verify additions to the Wiki lists and fill in missing details from entries from other sources till it was replaced by the 11th edition. Earlier Editions These can be used as a reference in articles. Note: it should be also be noted against the reference/item which edition is being used if the entry differs to the current edition. Note # The Traction Engine Register can be used to fill in missing info or verify details of engines entries on Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki but the mass copying (multiple entries) of the register to the Wiki PML list pages to fill in missing entries is not allowable. The money raised from the sale of the guide goes to help fund the National Traction Engine Trusts work to help conserve steam and traction engines. Please source any entries from other sources & just cross check them with the guide. -- The Site Administrator May 2009. # If you wish a change to be made to this page or feel it is inaccurate please leave a message on the Talk page and note at this Wikis administrators page here for details. # Other sources of information used to compile the tables are: * Visiting the shows seeing the engines and their programmes / guides entries * Old Glory Magazine * Vintage Spirit Magazine * Other magazines featuring steam engine history. * The books referenced in the linked articles. * Web sites such as www.Steam Scenes.org and [http://www.tractiontime.co.uk/modules/articles/ Traction Time featuring photos of engines at Rallies and Steam fairs in the UK and other similar web sites used to cross check info / get additional details on individual engines. See also * National Traction Engine Trust - The main interest group / body for traction engine owners & preservation in the UK. * NVETC - Preservation group * The Road Locomotive Society - Owners group for traction engines. * The Sentinel Drivers Club - Owners group for Sentinel steam waggons. * The Steam Plough Club - Owners group for steam ploughing tackle who have produced a Engine & Implement list * Museums List - Includes museums featuring steam engines * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers - Index list article to link to manufactures pages. * Shows and Meets - list of shows which include ones with articles which are linked to by the photos taken at them of engines listed or features on this web site. Category:Books Category:Bibliography Category:Copyright Category:Clubs